


the main course is viren

by planetundersiege



Series: Drunk Writing [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Crack, Cringe, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Porn, tdp, this is so bad, what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Viravos smut I somehow wrote when I was drunk on my birthday yesterday. Posting because it makes an amazing crack fic.





	the main course is viren

**Author's Note:**

> This inspired me to start a collection where I put everything I write when drunk.

“You’re mine, arent you?” Aaravos whispered huskily as he let his thin fingers run over Viren’s bare, sexy body. He laid on the cool satin sheets, cock hard as it pressed against his pants. They begged to be unbuckled by Aaravos, such a hot, sexy hunk he was. But he had towait until he was permitted.

 

Viren let out a loud moan, the sparks really flying all over his body, like lighting hitting the ground.

 

He looked into his black and yellow eyes that lit up like fireflies. The gracious bug, not the Owl City song. Owl city wasn’t invented back during these days.

 

So, instead Aravos kept touching Viren, and FINALLY unbuckled the pants for him, causing the human to pant as his dick sprung free. He was already leaking badly and felt an urge. He needed the handsome elf inside him, pounding him hard ingo the next centuary.

 

Yes, he wanted him so much. He was practically drooling, and therefor spread his legs for his master.

 

Aaravos chuckled. Then he smiled.

 

“You learn  fast it seems, my cute little pet. You want me deep inside you, dont you?”

 

All Viren could do was nod and beg.

 

He got what he wanted. As Aaravos unbuckled his pants, all. Viren could stare at was his purple. glittering dick full with precum. Wow he was huge. Like extremely huge

 

It was unbelievable.

 

All he could do was to keep begging. Aaravos would have hus meal tonight, and Viren was the main course.

 

Yes, perfect


End file.
